<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything You Have Pt 4 by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419279">Everything You Have Pt 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything You Have Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Coming In Pants, Confusion, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Emetophile Jensen, Emetophilia, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Tension, Vomiting, Wet &amp; Messy, secret fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's decided it's time. So, with three-plus gallons of water in his belly and a very horny boyfriend, here goes nothing...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything You Have Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything You Have Pt 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen’s stomach was churning, the butterflies fluttering up a storm that made him feel slightly nauseous. Tonight was the night. He’d decided that after dating Jared for almost two months, it was time to come clean and let his boyfriend in on his dirty little secret. </p><p>He was anxiously pacing his apartment, trying to imagine how Jared might react to finding out Jensen was an emetophile. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he would be okay with it? </p><p>It wasn’t as if Jensen hadn’t ever done anything while they were together. He could count at least five occasions, off the top of his head, where he had come after Jared threw up in front of him. Sure, most of the time, Jensen tried to be discreet, but sometimes he just...couldn’t. </p><p>Like the last time Jared had been <em>truly</em> sick… God, Jensen had tried so damn hard not to get turned on every time Jared suddenly leaped up and ran for the bathroom, but he was only human. He’d been the good boyfriend-- holding Jared’s hair back and soothing him in hushed tones as they spent most of their evening jammed into Jared’s tiny bathroom. </p><p>Which, really, was the main reason Jensen ended up coming so damn hard. If Jared’s bathroom was bigger, he wouldn’t have been pressed up against his boyfriend’s ass, feeling each gut-wrenching heave. But each time Jared puked, Jensen got lost in the sensations: the tangy, slightly bitter aroma, the deep guttural moans, the agonized whimpering… </p><p>Jared had been concerned when Jensen moaned as he came. He’d felt Jensen’s body jerking through his orgasm and immediately thought Jensen was feeling sick as well. It had taken Jensen quite a while to convince Jared that he’d gagged because of the (delicious) smell in the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>But tonight, Jensen wanted to tell him, and the only way he knew how to, was to puke during sex. </p><p>He’d been working his way through several 1-gallon jugs of lukewarm water in preparation. He figured water-puke might be easier for Jared to stomach-- no pun intended-- than say, thick chocolatey sick or chunky vomit that might make Jensen choke a little as he brought it up.  </p><p> </p><p>Jared was due to arrive in fifteen minutes so he had just enough time to grab the three bottles of ice-cold water he had waiting in the fridge. The cold water would serve as the catalyst, so he would have to drag Jared to his bedroom as soon as he arrived unless Jensen wanted to lose it in the kitchen sink. </p><p>Not that he hadn’t done that before, but tonight was special. </p><p> </p><p>Jensen took a seat on the couch, wincing at the pull of his full belly. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and pulled his shirt up, unable to resist a quick peek. As soon as he saw his protruding stomach, he groaned. </p><p>Just before Jared should be pulling up, Jensen waddled his way into the bathroom to take a much-needed piss and once again admire his sloshing belly. He pressed the pads of his fingers down on his stretched flesh and immediately burped up a splash of water. </p><p>A look in the mirror showed his pupils dilated and his chest heaving as he panted with need. </p><p>He was busy rubbing his bare belly when he heard the doorbell ring and quickly pulled his jeans back up. He got them zipped, but he had a little trouble buttoning them so he left it undone and simply let his untucked tee cover it. </p><p>Jensen had chosen this particular shirt because it was loose around his middle. So, unless Jared pulled it taut, he wouldn’t be able to see Jensen’s expanded tummy. </p><p>“Hey, honey,” Jensen said as he opened the door. He leaned up to kiss Jared hello and felt the water slosh inside of him. </p><p>Jared reached behind himself to shut the door and lock it then walked Jensen back towards the wall. His dick was hard in his jeans, pressing against Jensen. </p><p>“Wow,” Jensen mumbled in between kisses, “Somebody’s feeling frisky…” </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry,” Jared said, pulling back. His cheeks were flushed, his hair tousled where Jensen had been running his fingers through it. </p><p>Jensen frowned and stepped forward so they were flush once again. His stomach protested the gentle pressure, but Jensen didn’t care. The whole point of tonight was to get messy with Jared and if Jared wanted to do it three feet away from the front door, Jensen was okay with that. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. I was just kidding, Jared.”</p><p>Jared shoved a hand through his hair. “No, I know. It’s just… been a day, I guess.” </p><p>“Are you okay?” Jensen asked, wrapping his arms around Jared and scratching his back lightly. </p><p>Jared smiled softly and ducked his head to kiss Jensen. “I am now.” </p><p>Jensen rolled his eyes playfully. “Sap.” </p><p>“Only for you, babe,” Jared responded. </p><p>They stayed there for a while, hugging each other close until Jensen realized he was actually starting to feel actively sick. And as much as he enjoyed just being with Jared, he had other things in mind. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping between Jared’s legs, Jensen imagined the time Jared had ended up doubled over after a baseball game. His vomit had smelled sickly sweet, filled with caramel corn and cotton candy as well as hot dogs and soda pop. It had been slow and lingering, causing them to leave before the game was over, and then, on the way home, Jared had ended up using one of Jensen’s emergency trash bags. </p><p> </p><p>His cock twitched in his jeans at the memory. Jared chuckled when he felt it against his thigh. </p><p>“Now who’s feeling frisky?” </p><p>“Shut up,” Jensen mumbled, “It’s not my fault you’re so sexy.” </p><p>“Oh? I’m sexy?” Jared held onto Jensen’s hands as he walked backwards into the living room. </p><p>Jensen ducked his head when he smirked. He’d prepped the living room as well as his bedroom, knowing how impatient Jared could get. </p><p>“Just how sexy am I, hm?” </p><p>Jensen gave his boyfriend a coy smile. “Why don’t you sit down on the couch and I’ll show you?” He reached into his jeans to adjust his dick and Jared’s eyes widened as he scrambled to situate himself on the blanket-covered couch. </p><p>Once Jared had sat down, Jensen knelt in front of him, holding back the watery burp that wanted to escape. <em> Soon </em>, he promised himself. </p><p>He watched as Jared unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. He licked his lips as he ran his hands over Jared’s broad chest. “That cream for me, baby? Hm?” </p><p>Jared groaned when Jensen ducked his head to lick the precome off of his dick. “Fuck, Jen-- Love it when you talk dirty…” </p><p>Jensen smiled. He knew exactly what turned his man on and intended to use all of his tricks in order to get Jared as comfortable and relaxed as possible before the main event. </p><p>His belly was swirling with each move, now. Every time he leaned forward to lick up Jared’s shaft or suckle at the swollen head, it threatened to dump three gallons of water onto Jared’s lap. </p><p>But Jensen wasn’t ready yet. He wanted to show Jared how much he loved him-- wanted to worship his favorite guy’s dick until Jared was begging for his throat. </p><p>Jensen ran his teeth lightly over the head, making Jared shiver and grip the arm of the couch. “Fuckin’ hell, Jensen-- quit teasing me!” </p><p>“I don’t know-” Jensen murmured, his lips covering every inch of Jared’s length in feather-light kisses as he squeezed Jared’s heavy balls in his hand. “--what you’re talking about…”  </p><p>Jensen’s other hand was busy inside his own jeans, stroking himself slowly. </p><p>After another few minutes of teasing, Jared was about to lose it (and unbeknownst to him, so was Jensen.). He was gripping the back of Jensen’s head, trying to encourage him to open his mouth so Jared could thrust into his warm, wet, throat, but each time, Jensen would only look up at his frustrated boyfriend and give a little shake of his head. </p><p>The third time Jensen did that, Jared groaned and dropped his head onto the back of the couch. “You’re killing me, Jen…” </p><p>Jensen pressed his belly against Jared’s leg and was rewarded with a large gush of water, which he quickly swallowed back down. It was time. </p><p>“Well, we can’t have that-- now, can we?” he purred, sitting up and wrapping one of his hands around Jared’s dick. He smoothed it up until he saw a few beads of precome at the tip then leaned down to suck them off. </p><p>Unlike he’d been doing all night, though, this time, once he’d had his treat, Jensen lowered his head to take Jared into his mouth. </p><p>Already on edge, Jared couldn’t control his hips when they suddenly bucked. “Ohhh, fuuuck. Jesus, Jen...You feel so fuckin’ good, baby.” </p><p>Jensen hummed as he welcomed another inch into his mouth. </p><p>Jared bucked again and Jensen coughed roughly, feeling the water at the back of his throat. The next one should do it, he thought. </p><p>Taking a long breath through his nose, Jensen leaned down until he could feel the sweat from Jared’s skin on his face. His hand sped up on his dick when water leaked out around Jared’s dick. </p><p>Jared didn’t bat an eye, but since it wasn’t much more than the usual amount of BJ drool, Jensen wasn’t surprised. It was moving things along though because now, his stomach was clenching in preparation. </p><p>It was ready to expel the water and Jensen was leaking in his jeans so damn ready to see Jared covered in his puke that his dick was pulsing. </p><p>Jensen had to bob his head a few times before Jared realized what he wanted. </p><p>“Oh, Jesus…” Jared groaned, reaching for Jensen’s head. He grabbed a fistful of hair in one hand while the other stroked Jensen’s cheek. His thumb rubbed over the bulge of his dick before he hastily shoved his jeans and boxers down further so Jensen had more room to work. </p><p>He started slowly, just little shallow thrusts that barely tickled Jensen’s uvula. But when Jensen squeezed his thigh and looked up at him through his lashes, Jared got the message. </p><p>Jensen’s throat clenched around his dick as he fucked his boyfriend’s face, a steady supply of drool streaming down Jensen’s face, mixing with the involuntary tears. He looked like a beautiful fucking mess and Jared couldn’t get enough. </p><p>Jensen felt it build in his throat, sloshing with each of Jared’s thrusts until it was pouring from the corners of his mouth and dripping out of his nose. Just as it gushed over the back of his tongue, Jensen pulled halfway off of Jared’s dick so it would splatter all over his muscled thighs. </p><p>“Shit! Are you--Oh fuck, that feels good-- okay? Should we--Ngh! Don’t stop!” Jared was so close he couldn’t get his brain to work, voice stuttering as his hips did. He knew they should probably stop, but he was so turned on, he couldn’t think straight. </p><p>Jensen immediately dove back down, letting more water come out around Jared’s cock. He reached for Jared’s hand and wrapped it around his throat, urging Jared to feel as his throat worked and he puked again. </p><p>Jared seemed lost in a haze of lust, fucking Jensen’s throat with abandon even as he vomited up the water he’d drank and Jensen was going crazy, rutting against Jared’s leg as he chased his orgasm. </p><p>When Jared felt his balls draw up, he dragged Jensen off of his dick and onto his lap so they could kiss wildly as they both came-- Jared between them and Jensen in his jeans. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Jared breathed, “That was...wow.” He slowly rubbed Jensen’s back as he panted into Jared’s chest. </p><p>“Mhm…” </p><p>“What… what <em> was </em> that?” Jared asked, still trying to catch his breath. His body shuddered when Jensen shifted. </p><p>“It was really fucking good,” Jensen said as he crawled onto the couch beside Jared. His jeans felt sticky and there was wetness on his hands, face, and chest thanks to Jared dragging him. </p><p>As if snapping out of a trance, Jared suddenly sat up and looked at Jensen in horror. “Oh, fuck. Are-Are you okay? Jesus, Jen-- I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Jensen couldn’t help it-- he laughed. </p><p>Jared peered at him warily, as though maybe he’d lost his mind along with his stomach’s contents. </p><p>When Jensen was able to breathe, he wiped his eyes and got up from the couch. He walked over to the armchair where he’d made sure there were towels for clean up earlier. He tossed one at Jared then got to work cleaning himself up. </p><p>“Why do you have tow--Wait. Did you <em> plan </em> this?” Jared asked, gesturing to the water pooled in his lap and soaking the blanket he was sitting on. </p><p>No longer feeling nervous now that he’d experienced how wonderful sex with Jared could truly be, Jensen smiled at him. “Honey, I’m an emetophile, this is hardly the worst mess I’ve made.” </p><p>“M-made? What the hell is an emetophobe?” </p><p>Jensen chuckled as he sat back down next to Jared and took the towel from him so he could clean Jared’s chest and lap off. “Emeto<em> phile </em>,” he emphasized. “Emetophobics don’t like vomit, and I obviously do.” </p><p>“Wait, wait--Just hang on,” Jared said, wrapping his hands around Jensen’s wrists, stilling his hands. “What do you mean? You like...vomit?” </p><p>Jensen sighed. He should’ve guessed it wouldn’t be quite this easy to reveal his fetish to Jared. </p><p>“I guess you could say that,” he explained as he walked into the kitchen and took out one of the bottles to take a drink. His throat felt raw and used. </p><p>Jared frowned as he tried to understand. “So what? You like, like vomiting? That, I don’t know, gets you off?” </p><p>“Well, it’s not only the act but yes.” </p><p>“What do you mean ‘not only the act’? What more is there?” Jared looked down at the sticky residue on his legs and grimaced. How could Jensen get turned on by <em> that</em>? </p><p>Jensen sat down on the couch again, though he kept his distance from Jared. It wasn’t that he was shy, it was just that he could see that Jared was struggling with the new information and Jensen was afraid. Afraid that Jared would leave. </p><p>“I uh, like the build-up. When I’m feeling bad and know I’m gonna get sick, but it doesn’t happen right away. And then, when it does, it kind of feels like an orgasm, you know? It’s this… release, I guess you could say.” </p><p>Jared leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He was thinking back on all of the times he’d gotten sick while with Jensen. Things started to fall into place-- Jensen never caring if he overate, encouraging him to enjoy himself by trying new things-- and when the inevitable happened, and Jared ended up crammed into a bathroom stall or doubled over in a parking lot, Jensen was always there with him, shushing him and using just enough pressure that Jared’s body gave in. </p><p>“What about me?” he asked, finally turning so he could meet Jensen’s eyes. </p><p>Jensen swallowed nervously. “What do you mean?” </p><p>Jared ran his hands through his hair. “I tend to overdo it, you know? And I thought that you were just being nice whenever you hung around, but now-- God, I don’t know! Are you with me because you love me or because you can get off?” </p><p>Jensen flinched as if he’d been slapped. “Jared, honey, I love you. And while I sometimes… react… when you’re feeling bad, I’m always focused on you, babe. You’re more important than my fetish, Jared-- If it makes you uncomfortable, I get it.” </p><p> </p><p>The silence between them is awkward until Jared finally speaks up, “So, does this mean you’re going to want to do this every time we have sex?” </p><p>Jensen chuckles softly, afraid to spook Jared. “No. But, I mean, you know, if you wanted to, uh, try it? I wouldn’t say no…” </p><p>It felt like a risky move to say the words aloud, but the whole point of tonight was to come clean so he wouldn’t have to lie to Jared. </p><p> </p><p>Jared automatically grimaced at the suggestion, but after a moment of remembering how great Jensen’s throat contracting around his dick had been, he gave his boyfriend a tentative smile. “I mean, that <em> was </em>kind of hot…” </p><p>Jensen leaned forward, a spark of excitement in his eyes. “Yeah?” </p><p>Jared nodded. “Yeah.” He leaned back against the couch and reached his hand out to rub the pad of his thumb over Jensen’s bottom lip. Jensen closed his eyes and kissed it. </p><p>“Just, could you maybe give me a warning next time?” Jared mumbled, feeling the pull of sleep. </p><p>Jensen’s eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes and leaned forward. This time, he kissed Jared’s lips before settling against his chest. “Mhm.” He ran his hand over Jared’s chest, gently tweaking his nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt. “So, you’re really okay with this?” </p><p>“I mean, yeah. I don’t totally understand it, and I’m not sure I will ever enjoy it as much as you, but-- well, there are worse things you could be into and it seems like I wouldn’t really need to change anything, right? Cause you already like what we do and uh, how I act, so…” Jared shrugged. </p><p>Jensen looked up at him and nodded. “Exactly. I’m not expecting you to want to do puke stuff with me all the time, I just wanted you to know.” He kissed Jared’s nose. “<em> You </em>don’t have to change a thing, my love. You’re perfect the way you are.” </p><p>Jared chuckled. “So, in other words, you want me to keep eating until I make myself sick?” </p><p>Jensen nodded, a soft smile on his lips. “And I’ll be right there to take care of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>